Little Red Dress
by Eirist
Summary: She told him about little black dresses before… but never about the little red ones…


**Disclaimer:** One Piece (and its characters) belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.

**Reminder:** I have no beta-reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are solely mine.

**Warning:** OOC possible. One-shot.

**Rating: **M

**Note: **Tumblr prompt request from anon. Prompt: When Zoro and Nami have some alone time together for the first time after the Whole Cake Island affair, Nami decides to change into the dress she got from Capone just to see if she gets a reaction from Zoro…

**Summary: **_She told him about little black dresses before… but never about the little red ones__…_

* * *

**Little Red Dress**

* * *

"Where did you even wear that?"

"Hmm?" Nami swiveled to look at the speaker. She was busily hanging her laundered clothes back in her closet as Zoro indolently lazed on her bed, with her blanket thrown haphazardly across his hips, lazily watching her.

Her hand brushed the carmine-colored dress gently and she smiled. "Got this from that mobster Supernova Bege and wore it to the meeting we had with him," the navigator explained. "He refused to receive us while we look like slobs." She held the dress in front of her, showing him the full cut of the outfit and how it would possibly look on her.

Not that he would appreciate it or anything.

When he merely nodded in response, she just rolled her eyes at him before turning back to her closet to hang the dress. Why did she even bother showing it to him? Zoro was never the one for fashion anyway.

"You wore that while fighting?" He suddenly threw another question at her, one that actually made her spun around again so that she could regard him with one perfectly-shaped eyebrow raised.

"Uhm… Yeah... I did."

"Looks really skimpy for combat," he drawled. "What's next woman? You gonna fight naked?"

This time both of her eyebrows were now raised because of his comment. She placed one hand on her hip, while the other still held the hangered dress and she glared at him. "I don't wanna hear that coming from someone who actually fights half-naked!"

Zoro's amused laugh filled the room and she puffed her cheeks at him.

"Besides, I only fight naked in bed swordsman," she declared impishly, loving the wicked smirk that appeared on his lips.

"I know." Zoro said smugly as he shifted from his lax position and sat up on the bed. He leaned forward slightly so his arms were now resting on top of his bent knees. He bobbed his head slightly, silently asking her to come back to bed.

She stuck her tongue out at him childishly, not willing to concede to his non-verbal request. "Just so you know; I look good in this! I mean _really_ good."

"I honestly don't give a damn about clothes Nami. If you ask me, I prefer you naked."

That made her approach the bed to smack his arm. "You just say that but that's not your opinion with the dress from Zou."

Zoro grinned at the reminder. "I admit. That was really sexy. And you know what it makes me wanna do to you…"

Nami pouted and pinched his arm. That dress drove him absolutely crazy. She glanced inside her open closet and saw the purple outfit stashed at the far back, stored for future purposes… or to be much more specific… stored for Zoro's future whims.

She looked down at the garment she was still holding. This one's really gorgeous too. She loved how it feels… soft and velvety. And the color was just equally alluring.

"_Oi_," Zoro suddenly reached out and wrapped his arm around her hips, pulling her towards him. "Are you sure that that is its real color and not just _ero_-cook's nosebleed?"

"Zoro!"

He shrugged. "If you wore that outfit when he's around, he probably almost bleed himself to death."

"Why are you so mean to him?" She reached out, this time, to pinch his cheek.

"_Ite_..." he made a tsk-ing sound as he pulled her hand away from his face. "I'm not. The possibility is just there." He brought the hand he was holding to his lips and kissed the inside of her wrist. "Just come back to bed Nami, the others will return here soon."

Nami sighed. "Alright. Let me just hang this inside the closet. I want it safe and sound."

"Why? Are you gonna use that again or something?" Zoro questioned as she strode back to her wardrobe. He can never understand Nami's obsession with clothes and fashion.

"Well, I want to wear it again." she replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "It's cute and hot and sexy…"

"Skimpy…"

She frowned at him. "Whatever. You just don't appreciate fashion!" It's a waste of time to argue about clothes with him. Unlike her, as long as it covers the right body parts that's good enough for him, period.

But he _did_ appreciate the dress from Zou…

Actually, he _more _than appreciated it to be specific.

Maybe because he saw her wearing it? After all, he's kind of a to-see-is-to-believe-type-of-guy…

That could possibly be it, given how simple Zoro's mind works.

She fingered the smooth texture of the ruby red dress. She liked it because it made her feel more confidently sexy. Also, the cut and the color kind of compliment her feisty personality.

Maybe she should… wear it for him?

See if that would make him appreciate it?

She hung the dress on the closet's knob and unceremoniously took off his blue shirt that she was wearing.

With her back to him, she completely missed the surprised look on Zoro's face. It was immediately replaced with a smirk when he realized what she was doing. He stared at her naked form while she removed the dress from the hanger.

He watched her intently, loving the way her luscious ass was on display, as she stepped inside the dress and began pulling it up. Her orange locks swayed slightly from her movements, brushing against the soft skin of her back.

He continued to gaze at her, enthralled, as the garment slowly came up to cover the lovely bottom he was ardently admiring. The fabric was stretched over the delectable cheeks further emphasizing their firmness and making him want to grab and knead them until she moans.

The dress hugged her body perfectly and accentuated her delicious curves. He likes how it dipped so low to display the lovely curve of her back, in a manner so sensual that it makes him want to trace that curve with his lips and tongue.

She told him about little black dresses before… but never about the little red ones capable of making his body heat up with too much desire.

But what seriously turns him on right now… is how the dress stopped an inch from her sexy rear and the fact that she was not wearing anything underneath it right now. All he needs to do is just bend her over and…

Nami shifted her head sideways and her brown eyes met his.

"So? What do you think? Looks good on me doesn't it?" She smiled teasingly at him when she saw his expression and mimicked her pose on her wanted poster from two years ago.

Zoro did not answer but kept his intense gaze on her, looking like the rumored beast that he is. There was that familiar look in his lone gray eye as if he was going to devour her completely and unmercifully.

Oh she was right. She had to wear it, for him to appreciate it.

His feet hit the floor with a dull thud as he moved to sit on the side of the bed. His finger made a come hither motion to her.

"Come here Nami. I'll show you what I want to do to you while you're wearing _that_."

Delicious shivers ran up and down her body.

Well… guess he has a new favorite aside from that purple outfit from Zou.

* * *

_**–**__** The End –**_

* * *

I have a bit of a trouble with the timeline, since the request was set right after WCI. Anyway, I'm pushing it after Wano. But feel free to think when this took place. I'll leave it to your imaginations, that's the beauty of fanfics.

_**R and R please.**_


End file.
